The Key
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Jou dipengaruhi Malik sehingga bersikap aneh dan bertarung melawan Yuugi di arena Battle City. Akhir duel itu menyebabkan keduanya dalam bahaya, tenggelam ke dasar laut yang sangat dalam. Setelah itu...apa yang terjadi? Baca dan review ya!


YGO Fanfiction

_Disclaimer :_ Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini adalah milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam untuk saya jadikan spesimen tanpa ada maksud untuk mengklaim apalagi mengambil keuntungan finansial atasnya. Cerita yang saya pakai di sini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah doujinshi Final fantasy VII karya Bayou yang berjudul De-Ring.  
_Genre :_ Humor  
_Rate :_ 13+  
_Time :_ Battle City, Jou vs Yuugi (waktu Jou di bawah pengaruh Malik)  
_Warning :_ sedikit OOC pada karakter kaiba

** THE KEY**

BUMM!! Bom waktu meledak, menjatuhkan jangkar besar yang sejak tadi tergantung. Tubuh Jounouchi dan Yuugi yang masih terikat pada jangkar itu ikut tertarik. Keduanya meluncur jatuh ke dasar lautan yang seolah tak berdasar. Beruntung, Jou sempat mengambil kunci di dalam kotak dekat kaki Yuugi. Dalam kepanikannya Jounouchi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Yuugi.

_Pasti bisa!_ katanya dalam hati. Dibukanya borgol yang melingkar di tangan Yuugi, dan berhasil! Tubuh Yuugi mengambang ke atas permukaan. Dia selamat. _Syukurlah,_ ucap Jou.

Sekarang tinggal dirinya. Dengan kunci yang sama dia mencoba membuka borgol di tangannya walau dia tahu itu mustahil. Benar, kuncinya ternyata memang hanya bekerja pada borgol Yuugi.

Apakah aku akan mati?

Di atas permukaan laut, Mokuba yang membantu Yuugi naik begitu bocah pendek itu muncul dalam keadaan pingsan. Setelah sadar, Yuugi langsung teringat pada Jounouchi.

"Kakak, Yuugi selamat. Dia baru saja sadar!" ujar Mokuba pada kakaknya.

Kedua sudut bibir Kaiba terangkat. Saat itu dia tengah berdiri di pinggiran dermaga, tepat di lokasi Jatuhnya tubuh Jounouchi dan Yuugi beberapa saat lalu.

"Tinggal satu ekor lagi," gumamnya. "Sebanyak apa napas yang dimiliki ikan teri ini?"

Sambil menatap sebuah kunci di tangannya, kaiba tersenyum lagi. _Pasti sudah sampai batasnya,_ ujarnya dalam hati. Dijatuhkannya kunci berukuran kecil itu ke laut. Pada dasarnya dia bermaksud menolong Jounouchi, tapi kaiba tidak rela kalau sampai harus menceburkan diri untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dianggapnya duelist kacangan itu.

Satu menit berlalu sejak Kaiba menjatuhkan kunci, tapi Jounouchi tidak juga muncul ke permukaan. Tiga menit kemudian, permukaan air laut tetap tenang dengan riak-riak kecil yang berkilauan. Jounouchi belum muncul juga.

"Kakak!: panggil Shizuka panik. Yang lain jadi ikut panik juga. Mereka mulai memanggil-manggil nama Jounouchi dengan perasaan cemas. Hanya Kaiba saja yang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi.

Lima menit kemudian. Bocah berambut pirang itu belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

Si bodoh itu...pasti dia tidak menangkap kuncinya! Benar-benar anjing bodoh, tulang kuda tidak berguna!! maki Kaiba dalam hatinya.

"Kakak..." panggil Shizuka untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan diiringi isak tangis.

"Sudahlah!" ujar Kaiba. "Dia pasti sudah..."

"Tidak!" potong Yuugi. "Jounouchi tidak mungkin mati. Aku percaya padanya!"

"Terserah." Kaiba lantas mengajak Mokuba pergi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba stress! Seharian dia mengurung diri di kantornya. Menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan sang Raja Duel ternyata tidak semudah menandatangani proposal atau kontrak kerja. Dibutuhkan konsentrasi penuh untuk mengatur ulang strategi dan membuat simulasinya. Dicobanya lagi untuk lebih fokus pada layar komputerny.

"Kriiing..." Tiba-tiba konsentrasinya dibuyarkan oleh suara telepon. Ditatapnya benda sialan itu sejenak, mendengus sebal lalu kembali menatap layar.  
"Kriiing..." Benda itu berbunyi lagi. Lagi, dan lagi. Dengan kesal akhirnya Kaiba meraih gagang telepon dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.  
"Ya?" sapanya dengan nada kesal. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. "Halo?"  
Clak...clak... Terdengar suara tetesan air.  
"Halo?! Jangan main-main!"  
'Clak...clak...  
Tidak lucu!!" Dengan marah Kaiba membanting gagang telepon itu.  
"Kriiing..."  
lagi-lagi dering telepon. Cepat-cepat Kaiba mengangkatnya.  
"Apa maumu, hah?!"  
Tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara tetesan air.  
"Sialan!!"  
"Kaiba..."  
"Eh? Siapa kau?" Kening Kaiba berkerut. Rasanya dia mengenal suara si penelepon itu.  
"kau membuang kuncinya, Kaiba... Tega sekali Kau!"  
"Jounouchi?"  
"Kau sengaja membuangnya, Kaiba... Kau membunuhku..."  
"A...apa?! Aku..."  
"Tunggu pembalasanku, Kaiba..."  
"Ti..tidak. Tidaaakkkk...!! Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maaf..!!"  
Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kaiba terbuka. Mokuba muncul dari sana, dan langsung bengong melihat kakaknya bersujud di depan telepon sambil berteriak meminta maaf.  
"Kakak, kenapa kau meminta maaf pada telepon?" tanyanya, yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Kaiba.

-------FIN------

19 Januari 2009

Fanfic ini saya buat untuk ultah Jou. Met ulatah ya, piaranku…*senyum setan*

Review please…


End file.
